Remember the Past, Don't Live it
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: Okay, ready? This is my second Michi and it's just going to be a mini-series (i changed my mind). Plz R&R!!
1. Remember the Past, Don't Live it 1

Remember the Past, Don't Live it: Part 1  
  
Tai turned the corner as he thought about the glamorous goal he scored on last night's soccer game. How he won the game for the team, how everyone cheered for him, how Mimi cheered for him...  
  
But his chain of thoughts was broken when he crashed into a girl and caused her to fall backwards. "Oh... uh, sorry, miss. Um, let me help you up." Tai stuttered out as he reached out a hand and the girl took it.  
  
"Thanks." The girl said as she brushed the dirt off of her khakis'.  
  
Tai recognized that voice easily. He's heard it so many times in his dreams and real life. "Mimi?" he asked to make sure.  
  
Mimi's head shot up at the mention of her name. "Oh, Tai... hi!" She said. 'Don't blush, Mimi. Whatever you do, don't blush. He's really cute, and nice, and popular, but don't go all flirty on him. You'll look like a ditz!'  
  
"Yea, hi." 'Don't act stupid. She'll think you're an idiotic jock!' Tai thought. An awkward silence followed. "Well, I gotta go."  
  
"Yea, me too."  
  
"Um... bye then, I guess."  
  
"Yea, bye." Mimi sighed as she walked pass him. 'He doesn't even even want to talk to me...'  
  
'Come on, Tai, you can do it. Courage!' Tai boosted himself on in his head. "Courage, right." Tai whispered under his breath. "Mimi! Wait up!"   
  
Mimi swung her head around and saw Tai running toward her. She tilted her head, still confused. "Huh? I thought you're going the other." She said when finally caught up.  
  
When he finished resting, he smiled and winked at her. "It's not safe for a girl to walk home alone at night." She immediately smile brighter than ever and began walking home with Tai tagging along.  
  
There's another awkward silence between them as they walked towards the Tachikawa Residence. They stopped all of a sudden as Tai stared into the distance with his mouth hung open. He took a few steps back as Mimi stared at him, confused.  
  
Then, something appeared behind Tai which caused Mimi do the same thing. "I-I have to go." Mimi stuttered out as she turned around and dashed towards her apartment door. Tai turned around and shook his head as he slowly walked back towards his house.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Tai's house  
  
Tai sat on his bed with his hands covering his face. He breathed a deep sigh as he leaned back and plopped onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling and traced the tiny face of a teenage girl appeared and smiled down at him. He smiled to the image for a quick second. But then the smile turned into a frown. He squeezed his eyes close tightly and shook his head wildly. "She's gone, Tai! Let it go!" He yelled at himself.  
  
He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his Evian bottle. He took a few sips of cool water as he let it gently slide down his throat. He almost taste sweetness against his harsh, dry throat. "She's gone..." he whispered softly.  
  
"How can you be so sure of that?" a feminine voice came from the dark corner of the room. He swiftly turned around towards the voice.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Mimi's room   
  
She sobbed quietly on her bed as she pressed her face against the pillow. The pink pillowcase became a darker shade of pink whenever a tear drop fell on it. Her wild brown hair was down and spread in all different directions on the pillow. Her hands clasped onto the soft sheet as she cried. "I'm sorry, Matt, Sora. I'm really sorry." She said in a strange voice as her tears alienated her voice. "I should have pulled back before I fell too deep. I failed you." she said in her high voice. Ever since the night of the accident, she always could his presence around her. Guiding her and protecting her. It's as if he could see straight into her heart. A headache rushed in as scenes of the tragic night seeped into her brain once again. The painful memory stabbed at her like a thousand knives.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Flashback (Mimi's P.O.V.)  
  
"Slow down, Matt!" I shouted so my voice could be heard over the loud whipping of the wind and the heavy roar of the blue convertible's engine. The wind was so strong I could barely stand it. I am sure we're going way over the speed limit on the lonely, quiet highway.  
  
"It's okay, Mimi! I'm not even going that fast!" He shouted back at me. I curled up deeper into my seat and clutched tighter onto my seatbelt. I had a terrible feelings and a million butterflies fluttered around in my stomach.  
  
"Come on, Mimi! Don't turn into a worry-wart! Just hang loose and have fun tonight!" Tai shouted from the front next to Matt. I could tell that Sora was pretty nervous herself also, but she just wanted to have a good time with Tai.   
  
Just then, I saw shining lights from the front and I squinted my eyes as I used my hand to block the light from shooting straight into my eyes. Sora did the same and when we realized what's happening, we all screamed. Right then, all I could hear were screams and tires screeching.   
  
Then, I felt the car tilting and suddenly, with a high pitch scream, we tipped over to a side as the metal doors scrapped against the cement ground. The sound was ear piercing and I just covered my ears as I squeezed my eyes shut. All I could do was scream as fear washed all over me. I doubt that I was going to survive at all.   
  
Then everything stopped. It was dead silent as I waited for at least the tiniest hint of sound of movement. I waited and waited but nothing came. My whole body tensed as my hands clutched onto my light pink fleece jacket. It seemed to have become wet and sticky somehow. After a few minutes which felt more like eternity, I relaxed my whole body, took a deep breath, and open my eyes. It was horrible. The sight set a shadow for the rest of my life.  
  
All my friends just sat in the car and my boyfriend, Matt, who was the driver, was limp against the steering wheel. His arm was crushed since it was outside the window right before the car tilted. Blood escaped everywhere around his lifeless body. I looked over to my best friend Sora, who's color on her face was beginning to drain already. There was a slight puddle of blood which her head rested in. Then, I realized that the moisture on my jacket was the blood from Sora and Matt. It must've splattered on me during the great rush.  
  
I closed my eyes and tears fell out involuntarily. I covered my eyes as I curled myself into a ball again. The whole place was dead silence as if time has just been frozen. All you could hear was my whimpering as more tears choked out. After another few minutes, still with my eyes closed, I felt a hand on my shoulder. The human warmth felt so nice as the coldness wrapped around us like a cold blanket. Then, the hand leaded me out of the car and I sat down on a large rock.  
  
I looked up to find myself staring at Tai. He had a cut on his forehead and blood escaped from it. He, too, had tears in his eyes as he hugged me for comfort. I clung onto his jacket so I won't lose my only true friend left in this world. I never wanted to let go...  
  
*@----}----{----@* Ends flashback (MImi's P.O.V.)  
  
The memories attacked my brain and it finally gave in. To fight the battle, I walked over to my bathroom and got some aspirin from my medicine cabinet. I shook my head as I rested it on my fingertips. I walked back over to my bed and laid flat down as I stared at my blank ceiling. I've never felt so alone. Even when I was stranded in the digiworld, but that's because I knew that Matt would come and rescue me and be my hero. But now, I know that he can never help me anymore.   
  
I held up a picture of Matt and me and smiled at the sight. It was three days before the accident and we had our arms around each other. It's amazing how everything can change in one night. It seemed so unfair that I had to suffer so much to finally see through Matt and my differences and now we both just have to let it go. It's not fair. "Where are you when I need you, Matt?" I whispered as I curled to my side.  
  
"Closer than you think." A whisper came from a shadowy part of my room...  
  
*@----}----{----@* Tai's place again  
  
"No..." Tai whispered as he shifted uncomfortably on his bed. "Enough is enough, Taichi!" he screamed out.  
  
"Tai, don't hurt yourself like this. You're not going insane. I'm really here, I'm back." The voice hissed in an odd tone as a girl stepped out from the shadows. Tai's face drained of color as soon as he saw who it was.  
  
"S-Sora?! B-But I thought you're dead!" Tai screamed. He's never been so petrified in his life. Now he felt completely guilty about flirting with Mimi, Sora's best friend before she died in the crash. He felt guilty just for developing feelings for her.  
  
"Nothing's impossible, Tai. And this pretty much proves it. Now, how've you been?" Sora said in a voice which seemed completely mysterious to Tai. Her smile and her eyes were so cold...  
  
"Miserable, it would be petrifying if it hadn't been for Mimi..." Tai muttered. He really didn't want to lie to his dead ex-girlfriend.   
  
Sora's eyes turned angry at the mention of her friend's name. "How can you even talk about her?! How can you two? Falling in love behind Matt and my back? I thought you two were more loyal than that, but I guess not." She yelled.  
  
Tai stood up, getting pretty furious himself. "What did you expect me to do? Go out and be a monk? You were dead, Sora, and nothing can change the fact. Do you know how hard for us NOT to fall in love with each other? She's been the only person who have been there for me after the accident! Now, tell me, if you see someone who is equally attractive, smart, caring, and sweet as Mimi everyday, tell me how a normal guy like me can not fall in love with her?" He screamed. But then he gasped, it was obvious that that was completely obnoxious and hurtful. He began to take a small step towards the apparition. "I-I'm sorry, Sora." He whispered as he shook his head.  
  
"No, Tai. Sorry doesn't cut it. You can be with her if you want, but you better treasure your time together." She hissed as she disappeared. Tai stood there and stared blankly at where Sora stood.   
  
  



	2. Remember the Past, Don't Live it 2

Remember the Past, Don't Live It Part 2  
  
*@----}----{----@* Mimi's House and P.O.V.  
  
"Matt?" I asked in a soft, high pitch voice. I sat up and began to crawl off my bed. I unwillingly left my soft blanket's comfort and towards the cold, dark corner. I stood upright in my silky nightgown which was a little above my knees. I lit one of my scented candles and took it and began to walk over to the dark corner. When I got there, I lifted the candle a little higher. Tears well up as I saw the beautiful face smiling back down on me.  
  
"It's been a while." Matt whispered softly. I put the candle on top of the drawer near us and covered my mouth with my hands as I began to sob softly.  
  
"It IS you. Oh Matt, I've missed you so much. You have no idea." I managed to say between sobs. He reached out his hand to put on my shoulder, but then shrank back. I looked back up and stared into his eyes.   
  
"I-I'm sorry Mimi. I-I just can't." He whispered softly as he looked away. "It's just that you and... Tai..." I gasped softly at the mention of Tai's name. Why did he have to bring him up?  
  
"W-What about me and Tai?" I asked him. I could feel the shiver of pleasure I used to feel when I was with Matt. It was so long ago but I still remember that feeling so well. But something deep down inside my heart has changed. Like less of me is devoted to him now. But that's not possible, is it?  
  
"Mimi, you don't have to lie to me. I know you have a crush on him. And I really don't want to put any pressure on you..." he whispered. There was pain in his voice and it stabbed me in the heart just hearing it. Me and Tai? Well, I do think that he's cute and all, but I really don't think that even if we had a relationship, it would never replace the important place that Matt holds in my heart.  
  
I reached my hand out to cup his face. Much to my surprise, I could feel him. I held his face closer so our foreheads touched and I stared into his eyes. "Matt Ishida, I love you. And I will always love you." A faint smile appeared on her face and disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
He took my hands in his and released it as it fell to my side again. I stared at him, waiting for what he's about to say. "I'm just so sorry, but I still can't..." He whispered. "I just can't stand the thought that my best friend is my ex-girlfriend's love interest. Good bye, Mimi." Then, just as suddenly as he came, he disappeared. Hot tears ran down my stiff cold cheeks as I stood there. I staggered a little and held onto the top of my drawer for support. But still, I fell to the ground, crying hysterically. I could tell I've hurt Matt so much. The hurt in his eyes were like knives stabbing at my heart. The darkness which surrounded me made me feel more alone than I've ever felt in my life...  
  
*@----}----{----@* A dark alley  
  
"Well? How did it go with you and Mimi, Matt?" a feminine voice asked softly.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry? I just couldn't hear you, Sora." Matt said as he snapped back into reality.  
  
"Stop spacing out, Ishida. This is important. They've betrayed us. Now they have to get their punishment." Sora scolded coldly. Her eyes glared at Matt as he sat there, thinking.  
  
"Sora... do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean, we are dead and there's no reason why they shouldn't date other people. And plus, Mimi's eyes looked so sad." Matt whispered softly as a headache strike by his deep thoughts.  
  
"What are you saying? Of course we're doing the right thing! I'm not saying they can't see other people, but each other? I don't think so! And in case you've forgotten, Mimi took acting lessons before. She knows exactly how to get to someone like you." She yelled.  
  
"Yea..." Matt whispered. He said that just so that she'd leave him alone though. He wouldn't be able to stand anymore of her constant yelling. He needed time to think.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Next day at school, Tai's P.O.V.  
  
I saw Mimi walking drearily into the classroom and knew immediately that something was wrong. It was so obvious, especially if you knew her as well as I did. Her hair wasn't in place, she looked at the ground while she walked, and her clothes were a mess. I walked up to her at the end of class.  
  
"It's something wrong, Mimi?" I asked with concern. Then suddenly, she looked up and our eyes locked. Something seemed so mysterious and sad hid in her eyes. Then, her whole expression seemed shocking.  
  
"T-Tai!" she said loudly. Just then, she dropped all her books. We both bent down to pick them up and a blushed a little and looked over at her when our hands touched. It's now or never... I reached my hand out for hers but she quickly shrank back and looked down at her books again and quickly gathered them in her arms. Then, without saying anything, she turned quickly without saying goodbye. I just stood there, gazing after her. Something was definitely wrong and I was determined to find out.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Mimi's P.O.V.  
  
I ran through the busy halls of Odaiba High. I tried my best not to let my tears spill out, but a few drops fell out involuntarily. I shoved my way through the crowd as everyone crowded around their lockers, chatting with friends. I used to be able to do that with Sora, Matt, and Tai, but now they- they're gone.  
  
The end of the day always has been the busiest time of the day. The last bell rang a few minutes ago when I was still with Tai. I finally reached my destination when I rushed into the girl's gym locker room. That's the only place I could get some privacy, especially after school. See, being the captain of the cheerleading team comes with a little office in the locker room where it's all to yourself.   
  
I burst into my little room and dropped my books on top of the little nightstand type of thing. I threw myself onto the long, wooden bench and weeped openly. The pain that I felt was ripping at my heart, tearing it into pieces. I sat upright again and held one knee to my chest. I rested my forehead on the top of my knee as I could feel my shoulders go up with every heartbreaking sob. Tears ran down and dropped to my clothes as I faced down.  
  
Why does everything have to be like this? It's not fair! My first true love comes back to tell me that he's brokenhearted with my new emotions for his best friend. The worst part is the fact that even though he's dead, he still looks over me carefully, which makes me feel so terribly guilty. Also, my best friend ever who's past away probably thinks that I'm going out with her boyfriend behind her back. She must feel so betrayed... So now I have to hide all my emotions until they all go away, but how long would that take?  
  



	3. Remember the Past, Don't Live it 3

Remember the Past, Don't Live it Part 3  
  
*@----}----{----@* Mimi's P.O.V. (her room)  
  
It's been months now since I've started ignoring Tai. Matt and I talk once in a while, that is, whenever he can. He always tells me that I don't have to do it if I don't want to, but I just feel so guilty towards Matt and Sora. I've been waiting everyday now. Hoping that one day when I wake up to a bright morning, the first thing on my mind would be wishing that I could be with Matt, not Tai. No one knows that something's wrong. Even though I don't hang out with Tai anymore and I rarely laugh, no one really notice. But for some reason, now I'm much more popular. It's funny, when you run away and wish to be left alone, everyone comes running at you.  
  
Well, one thing is for certain, my teachers sure love me more. For one, I pay more attention and I have much more time to study now that I don't hang out with people much, I'm practically a straight-a student, pretty rare for me. Cheerleading is going along pretty well. I'm still the captain of the team and I have much more time to think of new cheers. So right now, we're the national champion. Oh joy¼  
  
Well, there is one bad thing about being the captain of the cheerleading team- everyone thinks that I should go out with Tai, the captain of the soccer team. Everyday I hear it. It doesn't exactly help my situation. Everyone thinks that my life is perfect and people actually wish they could be me, wrong choice. It's just like Britney Spears' song, Lucky. So in other words, I'm a pretty messed up teenage girl.  
  
There's only one thing I look forward to everyday. That is to see Matt and be able to talk to him every night like we used to. It's the only thing that reminds me of the times when my life really was perfect. He's like the big brother I never had, nothing more though. I used to remember everything so clearly, the times we spent together, all the emotions I felt when we're together. But now, all I have are bits and shattered pieces of memory. Even though I try my best to grasp onto everything, I just can't.   
  
I looked at my clock again. Ten-thirty. He's going to be here soon. Right then, a gust of wind that sent chills up my spine rushed into the room. Quickly, I ran over out usual meeting place. The only place we could be alone with no interruptions what-so-ever. Believe it or not, my closet is practically as big as my room. That's what you get when you have parents whom go all over the world buying clothes for you instead of being there for you.  
  
"Matt?" I whispered out, my voice quivering.   
  
"Mimi¼" a soft voice said from behind and I quickly turned around. There he was, looking the same as he did for the last couple of months. He began to walk over to where I was standing and I sat down on a chest near by. He came over and took my hand as he sat down. He stared at me for a while until he finally broke the silence. "Mimi, have you been crying again?" He touched my cheek gently as he traced my tearstains. I shook my head slightly, hoping he won't notice. But, as always, he saw right through me. He hugged me and I leaned my head against his shoulder, sobbing. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I couldn't speak, I just sat there and cried, pouring all my sorrow out if it's possible. He seemed a little hesitant and stiff the whole time. And after a while I pulled away.  
  
I wiped my tears with the back of my hands and he just stared at me. For the first time in a year, he kissed me. The bad part? I didn't feel a thing. It's over, and we both know it. "Wait, I have something for you." I said as I got up and went to the other side of the closet. After rummaging through a pile of clothes for a while, I finally found what I was looking for.  
  
I went back and sat down and placed the guitar on my lap. I put my fingers in the correct places and he watched me with confusion. That look almost made me laugh. I remember when he tried to teach me guitar and finally gave up since I was doing so horribly. "I wrote this song recently¼ for you."  
  
Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away  
Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
  
Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
  
Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
  
Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
  
I opened my eyes and we stared at each other. I could feel fresh, hot tears running down my face as we stared at each other. Then, he held out his hands and pulled my head close to him and hugged me. He placed his chin on the top of my head as I rested my head on his chest. He gently patted my back and the back of my I haven't felt this comforted, together, and safe in a while. We stayed like that for a long time¼   
  
*@----}----{----@* Tai's P.O.V. (Tai's room)  
  
How do I feel right now? Horrible. Mimi's been giving me the silent treatment for months! It's worse than any torture we've faced in the digital world. But even worst, I know she's hurting and I know that I can't save her from all this pain¼ I can't...  
  
"So, Tai, my dear. Have I proven my point? Now do you believe that I can make your life miserable as hell?" A devious voice came from the dark corner which sent chills up my back. I saw her face again and right then and there I wanted to hurt her.   
  
"What do you want from me, Sora?" I yelled. I just can't take it anymore. I'll go insane, out of my mind if I don't find out what she wants.  
  
She walked over towards me and circled me for a few minutes, looking me up and down. Then, she hissed in my face, "You know what I want, Tai."  
  
"Look, if I knew, then I wouldn't be standing here asking you, would I?" I replied, getting a little paranoid. Her eyes immediately turned angry.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She snapped as she stared straight into my eyes. She's... not Sora anymore, I realized. Not the girl that I used to adore and love, the girl whom I wished to spend every breathing moment with, the girl who's eyes shone with emotion and generosity. But this girl is a complete stranger. Her eyes are empty and emotionless.   
  
"Just what the hell do you want?" I whispered, worn out. I sat on my bed and rested my head a little on my palm.   
  
"I want you to stay away from Tachikawa!" She snapped quickly. It hit me like a slap across the face.  
  
"What? Now you've gone too far. I- I can't stay away from her. She needs me now." I replied sadly. I didn't add this but, secretly, I needed her too.  
  
"She doesn't need YOU, Kamiya! Who the hell do you think you are? Mr. Fix-it? What Mimi needs is her boyfriend, Matt, not her best friend's boyfriend! Face it, Tai. She doesn't need you AND she doesn't want you." Sora yelled.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Remember the Past, Don't Live it 4

Remember the Past, Don't Live it Part 4  
  
Tai's P.O.V. *@----}---{----@*  
  
I have to end this. It has gone way too far. If this goes on, I know that Sora would do something to hurt Mimi, literally. "I know that we need each other, Sora. We share something and you know it too. That's why you're so jealous and trying everything to tear us apart. Well, guess what? I'm not going to make that happen."  
  
"Yea? Well, you'll see, Taichi. You'll come back to me. I know you still feel something between us. You'll realize it. And in the meantime, let's see what you'll do to try to get Mimi back." Sora hissed. With that, she disappeared. I shook my head as another headache attacked.   
  
I reached over to my bed stand for the telephone. I rested my hand on it for a little, pondering if I should actually say anything or not. But I have to, she has to listen to me. I lift up the phone and dialed Mimi's number...  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
"Well I have to leave now..." Matt whispered in my hair. I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled back at me and disappeared. Sometimes I really wonder if he's just an illusion. An illusion to calm my craving for his love. But now I know that he's really here and it's not because I want to be his girlfriend again. Ever since that kiss I knew that all we can ever be from now on are just best friends. I'm sure he felt it too.   
  
This makes everything so much harder for me. I always thought that Matt would be the only man in my life and that thought kept me convinced that I'm not in love with Tai. That means that...  
  
I rushed back into my room and laid down on my bed. I rolled over to face my telephone on my night stand. I stared at it for a while. Should I call him? I'll have to get it over with sooner or later. So why not later? I reached my hand out involuntarily for the talk button on my speaker phone, but then hesitated. I'll choke for sure. I haven't talked to him in quite a while. He'll probably not listen to me anyway. But what if I say it's really important? Well, maybe but...  
  
All right, I have to call him. I can't run away anymore. I've ran from it way too long. And the whole time I've ran away from it, I've hurt so much. I sighed to steady my voice and right when I was about to touch the button...  
  
RIIIIIINNNNNNGG!!! It rung. I wonder who it could be. Such bad timing, right when I got the courage... "Hello?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I'm still a little irritated that whoever this is interrupted my crisis.  
  
"Hi, Mimi?" I immediately sat up and practically choked. It was Tai? How typical is that? Of course, the fact that I see ghosts and everything. "Hello? Are you still there?"  
  
After my minutes of pondering, I realized that he's still on the phone. I sighed out the last of my fears and replied. "Yes?" I could feel that my voice was a little shaky. I hope he doesn't notice...  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ok, you know, that's just wrong.   
  
"Nothing, Tai now why did you call me?" I replied coldly. The sound of his voice itself can melt my heart. Now I really feel like some love-sick teenage girl. Wait, I am!  
  
"Well, um, I really need to speak to you, Mimi. But... I can't tell you now, not here anyway, not like this. Just please meet me in the park by the water fountain now. I'll be waiting."   
  
"Tai-" He hung up. I stared at the loud dial tone and gently pressed the button to hang up. Should I go or not? Well, I wanted to talk to him anyway, and he sounded so urgent. I better go. But before I do, I have to put something on so he'll know that I'm not depressed or whatever...  
  
Tai's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
"Mom, I'm going over Izzy's, bye." I said quickly as I ran out the door, still trying to fit my sneaker on. I hopped on one foot out the door before my parents could say anything. I have to see Mimi fast. She sounded so unsteady over the phone. Please don't let anything happen to her.  
  
I was really scared though. Mimi's weak and shaky voice made it seem like... like she's really slipping away from me forever. When I got there, I sat on the brim of the stone water fountain. I shook my head and became extremely impatient. What if Sora's done something to her on her way here? Or what if she doesn't even want to see me?  
  
"The poor little guy waiting for the girl of his dreams to come, right? Isn't that so romantic? It sure is, but it's unrealistic." Without looking up, I could recognize that devious voice anywhere.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sora?" I said as I clenched my teeth and tightened my fists. I kept my glance on the ground to control my negative affections towards her. I wanted to forgive her, but this has just gone too far. She's changed too much and I don't even know how to even like her.  
  
"Taichi, Taichi, Taichi. Haven't I taught you anything? I'm always going to be here. You can never ever escape so you may as well cope with it. So what do you say we go on a date just like we used to? Just like old times? Forget about that brain-dead chick." She sighed, frustrated, as she flicked her hair and sat down next to me.  
  
"How about no, Sora? Now face it, I don't love you anymore. What happened to you, Sora? You were my girlfriend and my best friend. Mimi was also very important to you. Whatever changed, Sora, I don't like it. And with that attitude, no one will ever love you." I said calmly. Then I suddenly pitied her. I must've hurt her so much. Sure, she's been a real witch, but I'm sure she still has feelings. If she didn't, she wouldn't do this. "Look, Sora, I'm sorry but..." I said as I looked up. My whole body softened as I sighed.   
  
"Tai, I forgive you." She said in a sweet voice I've always knew. But something's different about it. I looked up with soft eyes as I glanced at her own. Before I knew it, she cupped my face with her hands and pulled it towards her...  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I ran and ran towards our meeting place. The wind slapped against my face and my hair went flying, but I didn't care. I didn't have a lot of time. I just lied to my parents that I'm going over Sora's and if I stay too long I'm afraid that they'd call Sora's house and find that I'm not there.  
  
I rested a little and kept running until I got to the bush where I turned the corner to find the water fountain. The water fountain is surrounded by bushes so you can only look in through the entrance. I wonder if Tai's here yet. It seemed so quiet...  
  
I turned around and realized why it was so quiet. I found... Sora, a-and Tai just... kissing. Am I delirious? No, it's possible, I guess. It happened with me and Matt, so why not Sora and Tai. But I could tell through the kiss that they still had the same affection towards each other. They belong together so, I guess I shouldn't stand in their way...  
  
"Taichi," Immediately, Tai pulled away and looked at me. Sora did the same except she had a smirk on her face. It seemed like she was trying to claim her victory.  
  
"Oh, Mimi. It's so great to see you again. So are you and Tai getting along? I miss both of you so much, I was just telling Tai that, right sweetie?" She said as Tai looked at him in misbelief.  
  
"No, Mimi. I-It's not like that. I-"  
  
I could feel tears welling up my eyes and I knew I had to get away fast. I looked up at the moon to prevent them from falling out. "No, i-it's okay. I completely understand." I said, trying to keep my voice steady as I began to back away. When he stood up to walk towards me, I put my hand up with my palm facing him. "Thank you... for telling me the truth." I whimpered as the first of my tears fell out. But without another word, I turned and ran as fast as I could. I could hear Tai calling my name and Sora calling his. It's not important anymore. He's... not mine...  
  
Tai's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
That went COMPLETELY wrong. I could see the tears forming in Mimi's eyes. The moonlight made it shine in her eyes as she stared up. When she turned and ran, I could feel a part of me running away...  
  
"What did you do that for, Sora? You..." I couldn't even find the word to describe that devious scheme.   
  
"Why did I do that? I did that for revenge, Sweetheart." She glared at me and the glare was filled with flames of hatred. "The same night of the accident, you immediately dropped me and went right towards Mimi's arms. We're best friends and that really wasn't the best thing you could do. You didn't even come to my funeral, Tai, and that hurts."  
  
"I couldn't, Sora. I was afraid it'd hurt even more. I was afraid that I won't be able to let go. I still loved you so much, but I knew that I had to face reality sooner or later. But now, that feeling is gone. You ruined it." I said as I glared at her.  
  
"Don't even blame it on me! If Matt and I haven't appeared then you and Mimi would probably be married by now and we'd be completely forgotten! You don't know how it feels, Tai! You don't know the feeling of watching two of the people that you trust the most in the entire world just turn on you like that!" She screamed. "Now I just have to complete my work..." Then she disappeared. I stood there in shock. I have to think. Where would Mimi run to. I have to get to her before it's too late...  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I slowed down and sat down on the swing. I'm too tall for it now and I have to bend my knees just to sit down. I remember I used to love coming here when I'm sad. Whenever I go air high on the swing, all my sorrow just seem to fly away. But now I'm all grown-up, I have to learn to face my problems as much as I hate to. But how can I? If it was a living, breathing girl, I'd fight with my all. But how can you fight with a ghost?  
  
I clung onto the rusty, metal links which hung from the top of the swing. Matt and I used to always come here to just hang out. We'd have so much fun and every breathing moment would be magical... But now, I can't see it anymore, I can't even imagine Matt and I together. All I see is Tai and me, but now I know that'll never happen.  
  
"Please don't cry anymore." a soft voice whispered. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. Was it just the wind? Or was it something else....  
  
Just then, a different voice interrupt the conversation. "So, Mimi. How ARE you doing these days?"  
  
I looked up and found myself staring straight into Sora's cold eyes. I never thought I'd stare into them again. "I'm not even going to ask..."  
  
"I know, there are a lot of miracles these days aren't there? First Matt, now me. Sorry if we scared your highness, you little princess." She hissed in my face.  
  
"Leave me alone, please Sora. You've already gotten what you want. Go ahead and enjoy your prize." I mumbled.  
  
"But my prize is to see pain in the faces whom I've once cared for so much but turns on my back the minute I go away. Those who betrayed me and-"  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, SORA! STOP IT!" I screamed. I must be going insane, but I couldn't stand it anymore. Everyone just in my face all the time. I feel like I'm shrinking every second and they're all going to crush me. I clutched my head as I began to cry again.  
  
"Stop it! You heard her!" To both of our surprises, Matt appeared right next to me.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you've drifted to her side, Matt. We had this all planned out. You psych out Mimi and I'll work with Tai." I stared at Matt with my mouth hung open. I really don't want to believe that it's true.  
  
"I-Is it true? Is what she's saying true?" I asked in misbelieve. I tried to make eye contact with him but he kept looking away. I guess that's his answer. I gasped a couple of times, still not believing that the sweet Matt that I know would do something like that to me. I... I trusted him, just like I did Tai.   
  
"Mimi, I- I started out like that, but not anymore. Not after I realize how much I love you and want you to be happy..."  
  
I just clutched my head. I can't take it anymore. One betrayal after another I... I just have had enough. A girl can only take that much. I shot out of my seat and ran as fast as I can and as far as I can. I just wanted to get away from there. Just then, I tripped on something, I'm not sure what and fell forwards. I shrieked a little when I thought how much it'd hurt to hit the cement face forward. I squeezed my eyes shut and got ready for the pain. I waited and waited, but it never came. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in someone's arms...  
  
"If you keep falling like that, one day be here to catch you." I looked up and found myself staring right into Tai's chocolate brown eyes. Then I shook my head when I remember what I saw.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm going to go now." I whispered. I began to walk away when he jerked my hand and wrapped me in his arms.   
  
"You're not going anywhere until you listen to me." He whispered in my ear which sent chills down my spine. Then when I got back to my senses, I began to struggle.  
  
"Let go of me, Tai." I almost grunted. Then I gave up when I realize it was no use. "All right, I'm all ears."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way," he said with a reassuring smile that always made me weak at the knees. "Mimi, I love you and I will always love you. Please believe me. All this time that you've been ignoring me, I felt like I'm going to die."  
  
"But Sora-"  
  
"Sora means nothing to me right now. Not anymore. She's changed so much I doubt if it's even her. Please, just trust me one more time." He said as he looked into my eyes. I just had this strong feeling and determination that he's telling the truth. I leaned in slowly for a brush on his lips when I was interrupted with a gust of cold wind. In the middle of summer? My tank top doesn't exactly help. Tai seemed to have pulled away from me and I wondered what was wrong. But then he took of his jean jacket and put it on my shoulders. I wrapped it closely around me, feeling his love.  
  
"Stop it!" Sora screamed as she appeared in front of us with the gust of wind. "I said stop it! You guys don't belong together. It should be just you and I, Tai. Things should be just the way it were before the accident. Nothing should change, everything was so perfect back then..." She screamed as she broke down in tears. I began to feel sorry for her. I mean, it must be really hard for her to go through all this... I guess after you die, you value love and life so much more even though you can't do anything about it. That's why life is so valuable, there are no second chances. So you have to live it to your fullest.  
  
"Sora, please, let it go." Matt's soft voice whispered as he appeared behind Sora. She turned to see him and he wrapped an arm around her as she cried in his chest. I smiled at him as Tai hugged my from behind and I leaned back. "We won't be bothering you two anymore. I guess we've finally learned to let go of the past, those memories are to remember and treasure, not use it for vengeance. You two have my blessings..." He said as both him and Sora faded right in front of our eyes.  
  
I knew at that moment that I wanted to be with Tai forever. I felt so safe and secure in his arms. "Do you think that was real?" I asked, unsure.  
  
"Yea, yea I do, Mimi. Our old friends came for a visit, that's all." He murmured in my hair. "Some friends from the good old days..."  
  
"You sound so old, Tai." I kid with a giggle.   
  
"You know that I'm going to get you back for that, right?" he threatened with a chuckle. Then I looked at my watch and gasped, I've been out for a whole hour. I prayed to Lord that my parents hasn't called Sora's to check on me yet.   
  
"Um, not now, Tai. Maybe tomorrow. I really, REALLY need to go home! See you tomorrow!" I said as I jetted for it.   
  
But even before I got too far, I managed to see Tai standing there and gasping himself. I wondered what's wrong. Did he see Sora again? "I forgot! I told my parents I'm going to Izzy's! I hope they didn't check on me!" He yelled frantically as he started to run in the direction of his house. I laughed out loud, something I haven't done in a while. It's so great to have everything off my shoulders. I feel like dancing. Then I just remembered, life doesn't have any second chances. What if I go out on the road and get hit by a car? Immediately I turned around.  
  
"Hey Tai!" I screamed. He turned around and stopped. "I love you!" I yelled with a smile as I turned around to run also. But I remained long enough to see the wide smile on his face. Everything's back to normal I guess. I began twirling around and I realize how clear and great my life really is. I think I'll enjoy living it after all...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
